


A Star's Cry

by Seltap



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seltap/pseuds/Seltap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why during the day do you hold everything back and smile? Grin with classmates, laugh with your friends, and brag to your teachers? Why do all that with them, but cry to me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Star's Cry

' _These tears... I hear them... Every night..._ '

Quietly, the young woman placed a soft hand onto the door, wishing that somehow this small act could be of some support to him. Hoping silently that this mysterious display of comfort, known only by her, would stop his loud wails. She frowned when she heard his loud reply, his cries freezing her gentle, warm heart. Of course he wouldn't notice her presence on the other side, he never did.

' _ _Please,__ ' she begged in her mind, ' _no more tear_ _s._ '

She couldn't help but think how ironic this situation was. As loud as he was bragging, crying out that he was above Gods, and screaming to the heavens that he was number one, so too were his. They were boisterous, almost as if they were trying to show off, scream they were the best; or was it that he, again, was trying to get the world's attention? Whether they were happy cries of joy, or despair wails of unknown reason, he never failed to grab someone's ear, and for that reason she couldn't help but feel he was crying out to her.

' _ _Help me! Is that what your tears are saying? Are you crying out to me?__ '

Like every night, the louder his cries became, the more she would back away. How could someone as quiet, reserved, and nervous as her ever find the right words? How could _she_ stop his painful tears? Like every night, she did all her mind would tell her to do. Stand, listen, and pray.

' _ _Do you know I'm out here? Do you really cry this loud because you think no one can hear?__ _ _A__ _ _re you hoping for someone to come?__ _'_

Her thoughts would never reach the hurting boy, and again she pulled back as the noise inside his room boomed. It frightened her.

' _ _Such pain, and for what? I don't even know.__ '

The troubled girl sighed as realization hit her dead on.

' _ _Your partner doesn't even know why you cry at night...__ '

She cringed as her mind again spoke her routine.

" _H_ _old back, he will come to you when he's ready. When he wants to talk, he will come. So, just stay quiet and let him cry out in pain._ "

' _ _Why do you cry?__ ' she asked in her mind, hoping somehow his answer would come to her. ' _ _Why during the day do you hold everything back and smile? Grin with classmates, laugh with your friends, and brag to your teachers? Why do all that with them, but cry to me? You know I won't come.__ '

Violet eyes traveled slowly from the floor and back to the door, biting her lip back as she stared straight at the caged noise.

' _ _Is it because you're not number one yet? Is it because we fail at missions? Your clan, is that why you cry? Because who you belong with is gone? Your true partners...__ '

Bringing her pale, soft hand back to rub at the door, she continued with her silent thoughts.

' _ _Is it because you never knew your parents?__ '

Just as quick, his old words played in her mind. The ones he had spoken long ago when they had searched for her brother.

' _ _You said you didn't resent, you said you didn't want to think of what they had become, and you said their souls had been taken... But you never said whether or not you would have wanted to meet them. To know your true family, would you want to?__ '

Feeling her eyes begin to water as well, she quickly threw her head down, trying hard to hide the tears from no one as she listened to his own. How in character they both were, his tears loud and her's hidden... reserved... quiet... just like her mind told her to cry.

Told her how to act.

' _ _My partner's hurt, and I can't even help...__ _'_

Pursing her lips, she tried desperately to keep her own hot drops in. Though her mind told her to hold back, she couldn't help but also listen to the little voice inside her heart. Each cry of his, each dropping tear, his choking voice and sniffles was like a stab to her heart. It was crying out to her. Telling her that she was in pain to his, screaming at her to stop his pain before it too broke her.

" _Help him, so you can help yourself! It hurts both of us!_ " her heart pounded into her.

Her mind spoke back.

" _Just wait. When he wants to talk he'll call for you, he'll let you know when the time is right. So just stay for now._ "

' _A father's praise… Is that what you want? I can't give you that... Is that why you want praise from the world around you? Do you wish for recognition because none was given to you_ _at a young age_ _?_ '

" _Help him!_ "

" _Stay._ "

' _ _What would I say? I can't help him__ _..._ _'_

Again, she was answered with a dreadful howl of his; her heart crying out one last time.

" _It hurts…!_ "

' _ _That's right, it hurts. But… It hurts him more.__ '

Blinking her tears away, her mind was beginning to agree with her heart.

' _ _My partner… He's in trouble, he needs my help. He's crying out to me.__ '

Slowly raising her eyes back up, she stared determinedly towards the door.

' _ _He will smile to everyone, but cry only to me because… I'm his partner! The only one who can help him,__ _ _t__ _ _he only one he will cry to!__ '

" _Help me…!_ "

' _ _Right, I can hear it. I can hear that cry, a star's cry!__ '

Barging dramatically into the room wasn't truly Tsubaki's character, but neither were her partner's tears.

' _A mothers hug, you never experienced one of those eithe_ _r._ '

Quickly turning the knob, Tsubaki threw herself into the room. Flushing lightly at her bold action as she stood herself tall in the room. Her heart sank as she took in the scene in front of her. It was exactly what she expected, but at the same time dreaded to ever see. Her strong partner was sitting on his bed in despair. The young boy, who had influenced her so much, who was stronger than any man she ever knew, was shedding painful tears.

She watched as his green eyes moved slowly from his hands and to her eyes. Her mind shook when she saw his tear stained cheeks, his puffy red eyes, and running nose. Though, she made certain to keep her gaze still with his. She could see the shock in his eyes to her sudden intrusion, the surprise in his slightly dropped jaw to her now solemn pupils, and though he was hunched, he slowly raised his back up.

Was he truly surprised that she had barged in on him, or was he just taken aback that it had taken his partner this long to come to him? Whatever the case, she couldn't help but dart her determined eyes to the side in nervousness before returning them to his wet ones. She was beginning to grow uneasy at what she had done, and her mind quickly drew a blank as she tried hard to think of what to say to him, to comfort him.

However, her heart seemed to have a plan, and she quickly focused on that instead.

Raising her arms forward, she felt a light blush creep to her cheeks as she stretched her arms toward him. Her eyes furrowed in determination as she stared down at him while flexing her fingers awkwardly; trying to invite him in without any words. She rolled her lips back when she saw the confusion in his eyes to her actions, but her heart encouraged her. Slowly, she marched forward, her arms still outstretched as her and the boy came toe to toe; and again she looked down with determination as his moist pupils looked up. She gave a nod, trying hard to get him to understand without words.

Her heart raced as she watched his green eyes narrow and his jaw quiver. Soon, the hot tears were pouring out of him once again, and she quickly reached for him as he threw his shaking arms for her. Like a child begging for a mothers hug, the two embraced. His wails once again piercing her ears as she felt him begin to pull her down to a seat on the bed; she was slightly surprised at how desperate he was of the hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and burying his head into her bosom as his tears exploded.

"Tsubaki!" He managed out, before pulling her ightert into the embrace.

At this, Tsubaki couldn't help but smile lightly as she gently stroked her partner's blue hair. Rocking him gently from side to side as he continued to bury and stain her shirt with tears. So out of character this was for the both of them, though their hearts were the culprits here.

" _Cry out for help!_ "

" _Help him!_ "

"My Black Star, my partner," Tsubaki whispered. "No matter how quiet or loud, I can always hear you."

Soon, the boy's tears were subsiding and he only stared out apathetically as Tsubaki rocked him. Their hug still tight as he continued to rest his head against her chest.

' _ _A star's__ _ _cry.__ _ _No matter how far,__ _ _I can even hear them.__ '


End file.
